MasayaxIchigo kisshu friendship or more
by 1.naruto2.bleach3.tokyomewmew
Summary: masaya and ichigo kisshu is friend with ichigo now i know the summery sucks


?: this is a Masaya x ichigo

Kisshu: who are you and why do you hate me

Ichigo: thank you

?: don't thank me or you will regret it

Kisshu: don't threaten her that's it I'm finding out who you are *pulls off mask to reveal another mask*

?: ichigo while kish tries to find out who I am do the disclaimer

Ichigo: the writer who ever he is does not own Tokyo mew mew or the characters

Kisshu: *pulls off another mask to reveal another mask* what the f*ck

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo was laying on her bed just then her phone rang "hello" then girl said in to the phone "hi ichigo-Chan its Masaya" then boy on the other end of the phone said "o masaya-kun hi um how are you?" ichigo stuttered mentally cursing herself for stuttering on the phone "yer I'm fine I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair this week end?" he said in a calm soothing voice "um sure" *why do I keep stuttering we have been going out for weeks now* she thought "ok see you tomorrow at 12 noon at the fun fair in front of the haunted house ok bye" "bye Masaya-kun" she said as they hung up ichigo then went down stairs and sat in the family room.

Ichigo P.O.V

*a date with Masaya a date with Masaya and the fair and he wants to meet at the haunted house wait the haunted house that brings back memories that's where I got attacked by Kisshu and his baka of a chimera anima I wonder how Kisshu, Pai and Taruto wait a second why do I care they were my enemy till only 5 months ago all the same I can't say I don't want to know how they are doing I wonder if the mew aqua help there planet o well I guess I should be getting to bed it's nearly 10pm*

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo walked up stairs and into her room to see that the window was open and there was a simple white rose sat on the window isle with a note ichigo then walked over to the window and picked up the note and rose she then read the note aloud "good to know you still think about me kitten hope your date goes well tomorrow love Kisshu" she looked at the note to make sure she read it correct "how did he know I was thinking about him o well at least he is still ok with me being with Masaya" she then looked out the window and jumped over to the tree near her window "Kisshu if you can hear me thank you" she said looking up at the sky "no problem kitten" a voice said from behind her she spun around and lost her balance and was caught in a pair of strong arms "you really should try to be more careful kitten what would the tree huger say if you got hurt" she looked up and saw it was Kisshu holding her she quickly jumped out his arms "what are you doing here Kisshu?" she said getting a bit flustered "I only came to see how my kitten was doing and ask if we could be friends" he said she looked in to his eyes for something that would tell her he was lying but found nothing but truth in his eyes "ok friends just friend ok" she told him firmly "sure kitten anyway you should get to bed so you are not tired for you date tomorrow" he said as he picked her up bridal style and floated back in to her room, put her on the bed and put the curves over her "night night kish-kun" "night night ichigo-Chan" with that Kisshu teleported out and ichigo fell asleep.

The next morning ichigo woke up early *did last night really happen did I really say I was Kish's friend o well he seemed like he excepted that any way I got to get ready for my date with Masaya* ichigo thought as she got out of bed and went to the bath room to have a shower she then came out five minutes later and went in to her room to find a set of clothes already set out for her it was a pink top with a big red strawberry on it, a light blue skirt that reached her knees and a pair of forest green leggings she looked around the room and saw nothing but when she looked again she saw a note she picked up and read it out loud "hi kitty-Chan I came to say hi but you were in the shower so I decide to help you out by picking out some clothes for you date I thought it best I left before you got back I called me a pervert love Kisshu" *what did he really chose to leave before I got back so he did not see me change what the hell* ichigo thought as she got dressed in the clothes Kisshu had set up for her

When she walked down stairs and told her mum and dad she was off to the fun fair she had already called Ryou to get the day off work when she left she forgot to check the time she was walking down the street when she saw Kisshu flying about "hay Kisshu what are you doing" she yelled up to the green hair alien boy "ichigo, ichigo what are you doing here" he said as he floated down "what do you mean what am I doing I'm going to meet Masaya" she said in a tone which to him said are you a baka "I mean your date was at 12 noon right its 12 noon now and it's still a hour walk to the fair" Kisshu said with a smirk as if to say whose the baka now "what I'm going to be so late" she screamed and started to run Kisshu flow after her "kitty calm down I can get you there in a few seconds if you trust me" he said smiling "why would you help me get to my date with Masaya even if we are friends now it's still hard to believe that you would want to help me get to a date with Masaya" she said in a suspicious tone "because I am your friend and also I love you and want you to be happy it does not take a guineas see that any way stop asking questions" he said as he grabbed her and teleported to the fair behind some trees she looked to make sure no one had seen them

"Thanks kish-kun" she said smiling at him. He then turned her round and pushed her in the direction of the haunted house "you better hurry you don't want to keep him waiting" he said as he floated up and teleported away she stared and the space where he had been then whispered "thanks kish" then she ran over to Masaya he kissed her on the cheek "hay Masaya-kun" ichigo said blushing "hay ichigo-san" he said smiling "let's go then" he said pulling her towards the rides they spent the rest of the day they had a lot of fun

It was getting late now "ichigo lets go on one last ride ok" he said pointing at the freewheel ichigo just nodded her head the whole day she had been with Masaya had felt like nothing more than a chore when they got to the ferries' wheel they got to the top and it broke down Masaya looked out the window and said "looks like we could be stuck her for a while" he then leant over and kissed her straight on the lips she kissed back just at that point kish was flying around and saw the two he was filled with anger but *I can't do anything I want ichigo to be happy I guess I should just wait till they finish then go help them out because by the look of it that thing is not going anywhere* Kisshu though 2munites passed and ichigo tried to pull back for air but Masaya would not have that he just pulled her in again this really annoyed kish that Masaya was forcing her but he still just sat there another minute passed and they finally pulled back ichigo gasping for air but still smiling.

Kisshu wait for a minute before going over to the two and calling "hay kitty-cat you ok you look stuck" ichigo spun round to see kisshu her heart skipped a beat but Masaya ran at him now in his blue night form "whao there lover boy I'm not here to do anything I only came to help" Kisshu said with a smirk "why would you want to help us you, you" Ichigo looked at him as if he had gone mad "calm down he is ok I'm sure he wants to help right kish" ichigo said trying to calm him down "yer I came to get you out of here as by the look of it the power has gone and there is no way to start it again so I was going to teleport you out of here but maybe you would like to stay stuck here" he said still in a calm voice "you still have not told me why you want to help us" he said calming down now "I don't want to help you but ichigo is my friend and if making her happy means helping you then so be it" he said as he grabbed them and teleported them to the ground "well bye see you again ichigo" Kisshu said as he floated up off the ground and teleported away again.

Ichigo looked at where the spot he had been then back at Masaya and smiled "let's go" ichigo said smiling Masaya and ichigo then walked back to her house and kissed Masaya on the lips and Masaya kissed back but it was not the same as before it felt great yet cold ichigo thought it was just her imagination and then went in said after saying go night to Masaya.

Kisshu *pulls off last mask to reveal robin*

Ichigo: robin? I though you hate Masaya x ichigo

Robin: I do but I could not help it

Kisshu: robin I thought we were friends

Robin: don't worry kish I will make it up to you

Kisshu: really

Robin: sure maybe wel I don't know bye *runs away*

Kisshu: *runs after robin with dragon swords* I will kill you

Ichigo: boys *shakes head*


End file.
